


Boss Three Meets Boss One

by TyrannasaurAceCircus



Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Torchwood One, alternative universe, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannasaurAceCircus/pseuds/TyrannasaurAceCircus
Summary: Jack wants to meet the new boss of Torchwood London.
Series: Torchwood But Dialogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Boss Three Meets Boss One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon of my own, which me and @Geritashipper123 then developed into an actually plot.

"Oi! _Oi!_"

"What?!"

"You can't come in without- sir!"  
…  
…

"Let me in"

"Excuse me?'

"You heard me, lady. Let me in. _Now._"

"Sir- do you have an appointment."

"I don't need appointments."

"I can't let in you in then, sorry sir."

"You'll let me in there or so help me."

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"It will be if you don't let me in."

"I will call security."

"Security won't do anything, they can't. I'm Torchwood Three."

"Three?"

"Yes, Three! Down in Cardiff! Run by Captain Jack Harkness! Who, by the way, is me!"

"You still don't have an appointment, Captain."

"I don't need one, I'm Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Lisa? Is there a problem?"

"No, Ianto. Just Captain Jack Harkness here doesn't have an appointment."

"Harkness? From Three?"

"Yes! Now, let me into that office."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm Torchwood-"

"We're all Torchwood.'

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Yes, I know that. What I want to know is why you're here, Captain?"

"Some kid has overthrown Yvonne and I'd like to know who he is and to remind him Three still has nothing to do with One."

"You could have just said instead of terrorising poor Lisa here."

"Hmpf"

"Follow me."  
…  
…

"So, where is this kid, who clearly has big balls."

"You're looking at him."

"Excuse me?"

"You're here to meet the new director of Torchwood London, well here I am. Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Ianto Jones…But- what? You're so-"

"Young? Skinny? So not what you were expecting? I've heard it all Captain, fire away."

"You're so cute."

'Cute? I, er…heh, I've never heard that before."

"I like the suit."

"Thank you- wait…you're just flirting with me.'

"Maybe...a little."

"Anyway, now that you've met me, I'd like to say that Yvonne's era of tyranny is over and hopefully Torchwood One can make a better reputation for itself."

"Uh-huh."

"No longer will we go by the slogan ''If it's alien, it's ours .' Nor will we conduct the experiment and killing of any aliens, first we will try to help them. And thirdly, this Ghost-Shift will not become public, it is too dangerous."

"Yeah…"

"The Doctor is not our enemy anymore, he will be allowed to freely come and go as he pleases. He is under no obligation to help Earth and is not our prisoner."

"Perfect..."

"You said you want to remain separate from London, correct? Well, I was trying to reconnect the institutions. Hopefully, find Four in the process. Only if you don't wish to reconcile due to Yvonne's previous actions, I fully understand but just know that London will become better."

"I've changed my mind!"

"Oh?"

"Seems One's new management won't continue Yvonne's Hell as I previously thought."

"Great! If you'll just sign these forms…here and here…perfect, thanks."

"It'll be nice working with you Jones, Ianto Jones."

"You too, Captain. Have a nice day…oh, Jack? Torchwood doesn't need your number for this."

"It's not for Torchwood."

"_Oh_…by the way, love the coat."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
